


Dragons and Direwolves

by bahubali_stargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bisexual Arya Stark, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Insatiable Queens, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Sex God, King Jon Snow, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 08 AU, Pregnant Sex, Queen Arya Stark, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Rough Kissing, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/M, Throne Sex, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahubali_stargaryen/pseuds/bahubali_stargaryen
Summary: Follow the story as we explore the sex-filled lives of the new rulers of Westeros and how they came to be in the state of affairs they least expected themselves to land up in eventually.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Long Night has ended. The Night King and his armies destroyed. The heroic efforts of Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen and Arya Stark have finally come to fruition as Westeros is plunged out of darkness and saved from an imminent apocalypse - but not without its fair share of casualties. 
> 
> Shortly after the war, the heroic trio marches onto King's Landing with the collective might of their remaining armies (and dragons) finally bringing an end to Cersei Lannister's tyrannical reign after decimating her forces in a series of battles before they find her cowering in the dungeons beneath the Red Keep, her public execution following shortly after. Jon | Aegon is crowned as the new king of Westeros and a few weeks after his coronation, he marries both Daenerys and Arya as they exchange their vows in a ceremony before the Old Gods in the godswood of Red Keep. 
> 
> Follow the story as we explore the sex-filled lives of the new rulers of Westeros and how they came to be in the state of affairs they least expected themselves to land up in eventually.

Hey, guys. I am new to the world of AO3 and have a lot of stuff planned in my mind pertaining to how I want to take this story forward. But, before I proceed any further I'd like to get your opinions on whether you guys would like to read a story with such a premise. Also, English isn't my first language so please forgive me if I make any grammatical errors in the first few chapters of my story. Although this is an AU, I will try to not make the characters seem too OOC as the story progresses and the overall plot seem as plausible as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hot, filthy wedding night smut! Enjoy.

Jon's POV

From the very moment he first stole a glance at his soon-to-be wives in the Godswood, he couldn't stop thinking just how lucky he was. He was to about to wed the two strongest women he has ever known - both bold, brave and breathtakingly beautiful. Each of them, warriors in their own distinctive ways. They would have had absolutely no chance at defeating the Night King and his armies if it weren't for the immense resourcefulness and courage shown by the two women who were now approaching him, their faces flushed, moonlight shining off their skin imparting them an almost radiant and ethereal glow. In that moment it dawned upon him that they truly were his Rhaenys and Visenya and together they would make this world a better place to live. With them by his side, he would forge a new Targaryen dynasty and rule over his subjects wisely and justly. Together they will build an empire that will last till the end of time. He really didn't care about the whispers of dissent that had started to spread around the realm when he announced after his coronation that he was going to marry both Dany and Arya as some just coudn't digest the thought of a polyamorous marriage amongst the royals. Fools they were, Jon thought. Targaryens answer to neither gods nor men. The smallfolk loved them though and they were widely regarded as the messiahs who saved humanity by ending the Long Night. 

As the vows were exchanged, cloaks bearing the Targaryen and Stark sigil wrapped over the brides' shoulders and kisses stolen, he could clearly see the hunger in their eyes and for a moment he forgot that there was an audience around them. He was clearly failing at trying to conceal his unhinged lust as thoughts of them together on a bed, writhing and panting and moaning wantonly clouded his senses and he realized he could barely wait any longer to bed his two beautiful queens. The wedding feast went by quickly as shouts of bedding ceremony started to echo in the banquet hall. His brides were dragged on by a group of noblewomen as they were escorted to the royal bedchambers (Jon had explicitly forbade any man to dare come near either of his brides). Shortly after, a few other ladies escorted him out of the hall and stripped him of his royal attire, all the while giggling and obsessing over how handsome and well-built their king was. Jon felt slightly embarrassed at the kind of attention he was getting and noticed a few ladies staring at his body with a mischievous glint in their eyes along the way to his chambers. 

Upon entering the royal bedchambers, he noticed a faint glow of candles in the corner of the room and two shadows on the wall dancing in the firelight behind it. He immediately turned around to see what her beloved wives were upto and was greeted by a sight he reckoned he'd never forget for the rest of his days. Sounds of pure ecstasy filled the room as he saw Dany let out a loud whimper and Arya emerge from between her thighs, her face drenched with Dany's essence. Coming down from her high, Dany noticed him entering their room and hastily scooted out of their marriage bed, her hands intertwined with Arya's as they approached to where Jon stood dumbfounded. They were like forest nymphs, Jon thought as he registered the view of their naked bodies in the dimly lit surroundings of the room. He could see the peaks of their breasts hardening as they pressed against his body, their faces were addled with pure carnal lust as they started undoing his breeches, feeling the bulge in between. Jon let out a groan and within no he was stripped of all his clothing. Arya captured his mouth in a searing kiss and they let their tongues duel for a while before Jon noticed that Dany had started stroking his cock. He grabbed his aunt by her plump arse bringing her closer and giving it a loud smack that elicited a moan from her while he started kneading and fondling her ample bosom and devoured her luscious lips like a man possessed. 

Dany pushed him onto the bed as Arya whispered in his ears, " You are going to fuck us senseless until we are nothing but reduced to mere babbling lackwits". And at that, Jon lost it. The night was still young and Jon was determined to fuck his wives into oblivion until the last drop of his cum had found its release inside their cunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Now that was just the beginning to the smut-fest that is about to come next. Will update soon I promise :)


End file.
